


Don't Do Drugs Unless Administered to you by a Trusted Professional

by despair_kitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despair_kitty/pseuds/despair_kitty
Summary: Seiko just wants Ruruka's candy heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the title don't ask.

"Um... Why would you need that?"

"I'll tell you if you eat just one!"

Ando Ruruka held up a little red candy between her fingers, her boyfriend, Izayoi Sonosuke standing at her side. Seiko Kimura awkwardly shifted her position and tried to think of ways to politely decline her friends offer.

"You know I can't."

Ruruka sighed, heartbreak written across her face. "Aw well."

Seiko paused for a brief second before going to the back to grab the clear jar filled with translucent pink liquid. She could here Ruruka's excited chatter and a few brief sentences from Sonosuke from the other room. But somewhere hiding deep within there was hurt in Ruruka's voice.

It broke Seiko's heart to hear it.

After a short moment to calm herself down, Seiko walked out of the back and handed Ruruka the jar.

"Here."

"Thanks!"

And with that the couple walked out of the chemistry lab, leaving the masked girl behind.

Seiko turned back to her work.

No one knew what she did.

It was her life goal to find a cure.

So she could eat just on of Ruruka's sweets.

And just for a moment, the Confectioner felt the love her childhood friend felt for her.

And everything was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
